Are you the one?
by SvuHoafan
Summary: Based off the mtv show. Full description in beginning


**New story, because I'm amazing! Anyway, there are 3 OCS. This is based on the show Are you the one? On Mtv. The shows about 20 people, 10 boys, 10 girls. They all live in this one house and they all try to find their match. But there is this machine, and it tells them that they are or they are not a match. And they go through challenges and all this stuff. And if they all find there match in 10 tries, they all split 1 million. At the bottom of this there will be the OCS and who they are. I came up with them. Patricia and Piper aren't sisters in this, they just look alike. Everything goes to MTV and Nick. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

**Cassie Tate's P.O.V**

The cab pulled up to the huge house in Hawaii. I pulled my blonde hair into a pony tail and smiled. Hopefully I will find love. The love of my life is here and I know it. I got out of the cab and walked inside. The house was beautiful. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Mara Jaffary." The girl had brown hair that went to her mid back. She waved.

"Cassie Tate." I waved back.

"Where you from?" She asked leaning against the kitchen counter. The kitchen was huge!

"Miami, Florida." She nodded. "You?"

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." I nodded back.

"Is there like room arrangements? Or can we sleep wherever and with whomever?"

"Second one." She grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf. "Care for a glass?"

"Sure. How old are you?" I said as she poured the wine.

"24." She said sliding me a glass.

"23. So, you the first one?" I asked. She nodded.

"It feels weird." She said laughing and taking a sip. "I was actually lonely. I'll show you around. Follow me. Your bag should be at the bottom of the stairs."

She took her glass and led me to the staircase where there were a ton of bags. I started to count the bags. 38. I grabbed my 2 suitcases and carried them up the stairs. She led me to the rooms. There were 4 beds in each. There were 5 rooms. I picked the room that she was in.

"Hello?" A male voice rang through the house.

We both walked down the stairs to say a mid-twenties male. He had black hair and gray eyes. He smiled when he saw us. He hugged both of us.

"Hey, I'm Trey Jackson. No relation to Michael." He said as I laughed.

"Hi! I'm Cassie Tate." I waved.

"Mara Jaffary." She waved.

"Hopefully I am not the youngest." He said laughing. "I'm 22."

"It's fine. I'm 23 and she's 24." I smiled. "Your bag or bags should be right there." I pointed to the bags scattered around the floor.

I helped him look through the bags until he found his one bag. He flung it over his shoulder and headed for his new room which he chooses the one right next to ours.

"Hi!" I turn around and 2 girls are standing there that look alike. "We aren't twins. All Washington girls look like this." One of them said laughing.

I looked at them closely. Ok, maybe they don't look alike. It's just their eyes and nose.

"I'm Piper Johnson." The short one said. She pointed to the taller one. "That's Patricia Williamson. So where are the men?"

"There's one upstairs, and there's a bunch of cars pulling up now." I said looking past the girls as Patricia walked up the stairs.

I stared at the cars as more of them pulled up. People started piling in the house and started greeting each other. Patricia and Trey came down the stairs greeting everyone. I saw a tall, ice blue eyed blonde stare at Patricia's body. Pig.

"Hey! How about we play some spin the bottle?" He said grabbing the empty vodka bottle and sitting next to this boy. I think his name was Alec.

The blonde stated his name. Eddie. Then he spun the bottle. The bottle landed on a tan girl with her hair tied back into a low pony tail. She stated her name. Her name was Joy. They kissed for a second and there were hoots and howls.

Joy gave the finger to the boys. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on a guy with shaggy brown hair. He stated his name. He said his name was Dexter. They leaned in and kissed. They kissed until Eddie fake gaged.

Dexter and Joy pulled apart. Dexter spun the bottle. It landed on a girl with long Blonde hair. She rolled her eyes and announced her name was Amber. They kissed for a split second. She was the first to pull apart. When he wasn't looking she wiped her lips and laughed.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it lightly. It landed on Trey. They both leaned in and started kissing. The kissed for at least a minute. I looked at Piper and she was disgusted. Patricia was smirking and the tall blonde was staring at her.

Trey pulled away, smirked, and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and slowed down next to me. It stopped in front of me. He leaned in and we met halfway. We kissed for five seconds and I pulled away first. He smirked and mouthed something. I gave him a disgusted look.

I grabbed the bottle and spun. It spun until it landed on Alec. I smiled and he smiled back. We both leaned in and I felt sparks. That might sound weird, but it's true. I pulled away and we looked in each other's eyes.

"Will you just spin the bottle?" A girl with dirty blonde hair said.

Alec sighed and grabbed the bottle. It spun until it landed on the same girl. She stated her name. Nina. They kissed and they kept kissing for a while. Patricia gaged along with Eddie this time.

Nina pulled away and spun the bottle. It landed on this guy with shaggy blond hair. Mick. He leaned in and she met him in the middle and pulled away. She giggled and winked.

Patricia walked to the kitchen as Eddie followed. I could hear them talking.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I followed the girl with curly hair to the Kitchen. I think her name was Patrice or Patricia. She stood and poured more alcohol in her cup. She looked up and our eyes met.

"Hey." She waved.

"Hey." I said sipping from my cup.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Patricia Williamson, in case you forgot." She laughed.

"Eddie Miller." I said winking.

"You seem like a player." She said leaning against the counter.

"Maybe I am, but you won't be a pawn." I said trapping her against the counter working some of my Eddie charm.

"Don't like players. Sorry." She said laughing under me. I grabbed her waist.

"I can make things work you know."

"You won't make anything work Miller."

"How about I kiss you right now?" I said smirking.

"If you want to kiss someone, kiss someone that is playing spin the bottle." She pointed to the living room.

"But, your lips look perfect." I said kissing her softly.

She didn't hesitate to kiss back. Turn on number one. Alright I have 3 turn ons. 1, kissing back with no hesitation. 2, Shorts and crop tops. 3, Attitude. I pulled her closer and picked her up. I sat her on the counter and kissed her harder. She pulled away.

"That didn't mean anything." She said hopping off and walking away. This will be a long "vacation".

**OCS:**

**Name: Alec Norman**

**Looks like Dave Franco**

**Like Eddie and Fabian mixed together**

**26**

**From: Chicago**

**Name: Trey Jackson**

**Looks like Ian Somerhalder**

**Like Eddie and Jerome**

**22**

**New York**

**Name: James Franco**

**Looks like Zac Effron**

**Like Mick and Fabian**

**25 **

**New Jersey**


End file.
